


The question

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Horror, Insanity, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Siblings, Torture, great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: what was that? who was that why had that happen her mind reeled  with question it was as her brain was a  car and her mind had grabbed the well turned it and crashed it into  the water the water being her questions of course.What little explanation she had  and yet she tried her best to to not asked questions to just forget about it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The question

The pitter patter of foots echoed in the halls creating noticeable tension around her she gasped her foots were uneven in her steps adding it with her incurable fear it was almost impossible to breathe.

She tried her best to be quite to not make a sound but try as she might her uneven breathe and echoing foots gave her away.

Finally she turned the corner finding the front door to be covered in bored screw easily seen and glue oozing out the crack of her once clean door as if it were slime.

“How is that possible they’ve only been her for a total of 15 minutes” she thought fear creeping around her back just as hope was slowly tilting off her head.

“Alright calm down there’s no way they blocked off all the doors in time” she thought to herself turning around.

She hurried for the stairs something slicing her left ankle during her hurrying and sending her falling to the floor turning her head she found black bangs covering her cut blood collecting at the ends of his bangs.

“NO” she yelled kicking his face and twisting and turning her ankle's” I won’t let you!” she shrieked once more.

The guys did reply instead she heard a sadistically smooth chuckle it wasn't insane or crazy in fact it was quite calm as if someone had sad a mildly humorous joke.

This however made her skin crawl “ You sick piece of sh-” she began stopping to let out a whine when the boy holding her ankle twisted it almost towards it breaking point .

“That’s not very good language” reply the one on the stares “is it Kendrick?” the older one asked in a clearly playful tone as he began to tied his excruciatingly long blonde hair into a ponytail while shaking his head .

“Indeed Trey it’s not good for a young lady to use such improper language” the black haired lectured mockingly “perhaps we should show you proper language for a young lady” he said titling his head and revealing winter Grey eye’s.

They reminded her of the moon in this darkness which was comforting in away but also brought terror due to the insanity clearly shown in them.

The steps echoed covering the wishing of the knife as trey carelessly spun it around slowly reaching to her face while doing so “perhaps so or..” he paused pretending to be in deep thought.

“Perhaps we should” he began to draw out placing his fingers on her jaw causing her struggle “no” she tried to plead out but it was slurred upon and barely audible.

“Just cut it off” he simply replied with a shrug as if he didn’t care this caused even more chills to run down her already trembling spine.

“I like the sound of that” Kendrick said ever so cheerfully holding out her tongue as his brother slowly brought the rusty knife near her tongue .

Delusional. She tried in vain to stop the twisting and turning screaming before and audible snap was heard followed by blinding pain.

As if something had broke feeling like she had fallen from a great height as white incircled her vision all she could here was her own screaming.

Her body however seemed to react on its on twisting and turning itself to try and easy the pain making the boys losen his grips.

Neither of the brothers looked surprised instead they seemed quite satisfied watching as she had finally calmed down.

H er tongue she realized was still intaked which made her question through her scrambled thoughts what had broke she continued to pull on it making sure she wasn’t delusional.

“Well that was interesting” a voice murmured slowly blurring into another “indeed” the next one said causing her to jump.

As she looked up at two clearly insane brothers before forcing herself to stand only to reaciev exploding pain traveling from her ankles and ending at her head.

Gasping she quickly tried to balance herself on stairway before looking up her spinning head barely able to catch the two sinister smiles .

Before she jumped into the air making her way up the stairs with a limp each time she pressured her left ankle caused another searing explosion of pain and making her headache larger.

Trying her best to win over the searing pain she made her way to her room opening her door and staring at the open window air fearcly blowing at the curtains making it look as if it was a blessing of some sort.

She quickly made her way over holding on the realm of the window and peering over it was a two story long abit dangerous but much better than being torched alive and then left to die.

Taking a deep breathe she slowly pulled herself up lifting her left leg over first trying to see if she can make as painless as possible.

Next she tried to raise her right leg feeling pressure on her right foot she tried to kick it off.

“Calm down now you wouldn’t want to break another ankle would ya?” he asked tilting his black hair Kendrick smiled showing ridiculously sharp teeth.

“Oh come on now she’s not that stupid baby bro” Trey said as if he was praising her “Go away” she exclaimed shaking her head back and forth.

“Why would we do that when we have unfinished business to attend “ he said tossing the knife over to ken who easily caught a grin on his face “ Yeah that’s right” he said staring at the rusty knife smeared with blood that she knew from a fact was not her.

The boy grabbed her jaw once more except this time it was covered by one hand that was scattered in open scars dripping in blood.

“Nooooo” she yelled as the tip dragged against her tongue “oh come on don’t be like that” Trey pouting as he walked over in long strides.

Ken reeled the knife back making her sigh in relief before slinging it back down in unbelievably fast past making her shut her eye’s .

Darkness surrounded her followed by ringing it bounced in her head as if it was ball she could her something but she didn't know what.

Ever so slowly it merged out as if it were in water resembling the name Paityn it repeated growing louder and louder overtime.

She furrowed her eye’s as something shook her slowly she felt herself rise from the surface of black inkiness as two voices said “we’ll meet again” in a ghostly tone.

“Paityn!” Someone shouted causing her to jump as she felt after dripping down her face “wh-what?” she asked trembling meeting two black eye’s “oh my god” exclaimed the brunette .

“Are you alright ?” he asked hugging her he was trembling and more tears role down his face and over a confused girl.

what had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know just a story that popped in my head and I wrote it


End file.
